Star Trek Benevolent Chapter 1
by DigitalsatsumA
Summary: The Yeager Class ship Benevolent finds itself in a reality where the first contact movie took a different turn...


Fan Fiction by DigitalsatsumA/ joHa-ej-pIn

Star Trek

Benevolent

Chapter I

From the gloom of his alcove, six of eight heard an unspoken command. Aroused from his slumber, he wordlessly departed, and headed to fix a broken plasma injector, one of 11,000 drones on cube 1027; travelling towards Earth at a speed barely imaginable, Traversing the corridors, he took no notice of how alone he was; there was a world of voices inside his head. After an hour or two, he reached the correct injector, and with a tubule, he injected the entire machine with fresh Nano-probes.

Before he was assimilated, a year previously, he was called John Cooper, an engineer aboard the Geordie, an old excelsior class vessel that strayed a bit too far towards the delta quadrant, and paid dearly for it. Before any of the crew knew it, they found themselves linked to the collective, all personality purged. He had been a tall, dark haired Human, just twenty years of age; such life ahead of him. In one short year, he had lost all of his distinctness. All of his dark hair was gone, showing only grey, slimy skin: Nothing to hide the large, metallic, ocular replacement that had replaced his left eye. His right arm was also gone, exchanged for a cutter of sorts, joined to his ramshackle assortment of body armour.

After a few minutes, the plasma injectors were repaired, and six of eight soundlessly began the day's tasks. When he had been assimilated, his memories had been shared across the entire collective; they knew how good an engineer he had been. Due to this, all of his day's assignments were towards the upkeep of the ship. Checking a computer terminal, he made the collective aware that Cube 1027 had just passed Wolf 359, where the last cube had been destroyed using the knowledge that Locutus had been given.

Just as he was finishing with the terminal, a huge tremor knocked him off his feet, just as he began to get up, another tremor pushed him down again; covering him in sparks. Another tremor, and another. Greenish-tinged gas engulfed the corridor, and through it, out in the emptiness of space: A ship. Written on it were two words: USS Benevolent.

Six of eight saw only a flash of red light, and was no more.

Pleased with the destruction he had just caused, Captain Leo Davidson looked up and said;

"Mr. Kingston, would you please select another area and fire at will."

"What co-ordinates do you want me to fire at, sir?"

"Wherever you think it will do a lot of damage-I want to put at least a dent in that ship."

"Aye captain."

Without any warning, a thick beam of emerald light erupted from one of the cube's corners, aimed straight at The Benevolent. It impacted upon the ship's shields, sending vibrations right through the yeager class vessels' hull.

"Shields down to 70%, captain." Reported Helmsman Sulaak, keeping his calm tone even in the midst of this crisis.

"Evasive maneouvres, Mr. Sulaak." Instructed the Captain.

"Captain," intruded Mr. Kingston, "putting us on evasive maneuvers will compromise our attack on the cube.

"Safety first; Mr. Kingston" The captain replied. "Anyway, there are many other ships fighting as well, less firepower from us will not make much of a difference.

"Aye sir"

The captain was right; there were at least twenty other ships attacking, with more joining the fight by the minute.

Aroused from his thought by another shockwave, the captain called another order:

"Open a channel to the Invicta and the Warlock"

The communications officer, Gordon Joseph, opened the channel; and after a few minutes, reported,

"The channel is ready, Captain"

"Good job, Mr. Joseph, put me on."

"I am Captain Davidson of the Benevolent, I am proposing am attack strike on the side of the cube that the Defiant is attacking, with all of our combined firepower, we might be able to put a big fat crater in that infernal thing."

The Invicta's Captain, a man called Captain Panchevski, was the first to reply:

"I like you're thinking, captain, if we execute the strike fast enough, we should be able to cause some considerable damage before they can bring their weapons to bear."

"I Concur with Panchevski, captain," The captain of the Warlock, Captain English by name, said in response, "On your mark then, Captain."

Davidson looked up at the rest of the bridge; Joseph, Kingston: All were looking at him for further instruction. A few moments passed; the captain scrutinizing the scene that lay before them.

Roused, as if from deep contemplation, he looked up, and gave the order:

"Fire."

All three ships fired at once, slender bolts of blue light smashing into the cubes' side, causing shards of metal to burst out, impacting against the Warlocks' shields.

After about ten minutes, the eerie silence that had seeped into the bridge was broken by Officer Joseph.

"Sir, the Enterprise has just dropped out of warp. They are helping with the Defiant's evacuation.

"The Enterprise? Well, that ought to even us out a bit…" remarked Davidson.

"Sir, the enterprise has ordered control of the fleet; Picard wants us to fir all that we've got on that side." Gordon reported, pointing at the nearest side. "We are to fir on their mark?"

"Yes."

Long moments passed, the immense size of the sovereign class vessel casting vast shadows across the cube.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Joseph received a message, and relayed the message to the Captain.

"Picard says the time is now, sir."

The sky lit up, Blasts of white and blue light erupted from the myriad collection of ships, joined by the Enterprises' quantum Torpedoes, thy formed a maelstrom of colour at the heart of the cube, which finally buckled and erupted in a mass of green fire and glowing metal. But before it died, the cube ejected a smaller, more agile craft: a sphere.

The smaller ship hurtled not into retreat, as any would have expected, but straight towards earth. As it entered orbit, it began to form a vortex of blue light around it. Closely following it was the Enterprise.

The Enterprise was gaining on the Sphere, when the Benevolent became encased in the same blue light as the Sphere.

"Report!" Cried Captain Davidson

"We are not damaged, but our sensors appear to be being blocked by whatever it is that is around us.

The blue light suddenly became opaque, then dissipated, leaving a horrific scene. All of the other ships were gone, including the Enterprise and the sphere. Instead were at least one hundred cubes, surrounding a planet of green clouds and seas, with dull metallic grey land.

The Borg Had Assimilated Earth.


End file.
